1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finisher, and more particularly to a finisher which stacks and stores sheets ejected from an image forming apparatus therein and staples the sheets if desired.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, in the art of electrophotographic copying machine and laser printer, a finisher which staples printed sheets automatically has been developed into various types. Especially desired is one which can staple sheets at one or more points according to an operator'selection.
In one of the conventional types, only A4-sized sheets can be subjected to one-point stapling or two-point stapling selectively, but any other size of sheets are subjected only to one-point stapling. In a sorter/stapling apparatus according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,714 issued to Braun et al., the operator can locate some stapling points manually. However, in order to obtain a fine stapled set, the location of stapling points must be carefully done. This is troublesome and difficult for the operator.